This is a compassionate use protocol which allows treatment of Bromocriptine intolerant subjects with a new dopamine agonist, pergolide. This study compared bromocriptine vs. pergolide tolerance, toxicity, and response to psychological distress. The drug is no longer being used in these patients, but data are being gathered in the natural history of pituitary tumors post dopa-agonist therapy.